


Belisan Adventure

by Marcelltherat



Category: FluffyBooru, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Birth, Blood and Gore, Disability, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Fluffy, Isolation, Lactation, MTF Surgery, Medical Trauma, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scat, Starvation, Surgery, Trans Character, Watersports, unique dialect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelltherat/pseuds/Marcelltherat
Summary: Belial and Sandalphon are reimagined as fluffies in a confusing, precarious relationship. Not much else can be explained, so, take it for what it is.Sidenote: THIS IS NOT AN MLP FANFIC! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT FANBASE THANK YOU <3
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Making a Mare

Content Guide:  
No punctuation before a sentence is Sandy's dialogue  
A ~ before a sentence is Belial's dialogue   
* being used indicates sound or is just narration

Pwease nuuuuuuuhhhh my tummie huwties poopie huggies

Nuuuuu mwahhh wingies nuuuu my spewcial feathers nuuuuu pwease stop pwuckie wuckie it huwts- nUUUUUUUUU i thought we wud be spewcial fwiends… im sowwy i poopiez it huwts to howld it innnnn   
BEWIALLLLLLLL NUUUUUUUUUU- stAWP!!! 

~hmmmm maybe jus’ maybe we canz be spewcial fwiends… but no moah poopiez on my bedies!!!~

*sniff snoof* WEALLY??? s..spEWCIAL FWIENDS STILL? Jus’ no poopiezzzz?? YEs yes! Anything yes pwease i wuv u bewial…

~I need to do sumtin weally impowtant fo us to be vewyyyy spewcial frwiends. OKayzz? It will be weally painful but if chu wuv me chu will do et…~

Yes!!! OTAys!! Pwease pwEASE…

*Belial the smartie fluffy leads Sandy to a strange dark room that is deep in the ground.*

~Spewcial fwiends need to have wittle fwuffies cawlled babiesss an’ chu no have babies yet. Chu is vewy bad in the body. So I will make chu be able to have dem babies.~

Weally?! Yay! Yes yes! Oh, do I way down here? On dis beddie pwace?

~Yes. Now jus’ make youwr eyes weally small like that- see ownly dawkness for meh yessss…~

I amz so hawppy fo’ being able to makie babies soon! Wut do chu do to make meh dis way wh- ow! OW! NUUUUUUUUUU WUT IS THIS NUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH-

~Stowp beinz a dumdum! I towld chu dis wud huwrt! Shut!~

B-but- *sniff* nu… n… *gasp* pwease…

~Too wate! Chu saiddzzzz wud do ANYTHINGZ fo’ bein spewcial fwiends wit meh. Chu wudn lie to meh!~

*Sandy cries and gasps for breath as Belial rearranges Sandy’s dumb fluffy parts. He scrambles the “unnecessary bits” up and sews together some kind of cavity to put in a womb. Sandy is literally too dumb to die and just sits there in pain shitting and pissing himself uncontrollably- which he knows not to do anymore. Dumbass. Belial finally sews Sandy up and injects him with a really big shot of estrogen.*

~Youwr awll done nowz! So bwave! But chu did poopies a wittle bit... ~

………*sniff*.......*wheeze*... nu….. Dun huwt meh moah… 

~Awe Sandy Wandy, nu moah pain todayz. Chu a mawre now. So can makie wakie dem babiez fo us soon. Way youwr head down on da bedies and sweep. Tomowwow we can twy and makie babiess~

\-------

~How do chuu fweelie todayz Sandy Wandy! My wittle mawre <3 Do chu wanna twy and make babiezzz now?~

Hnnn… maybez.. Otay.. i feew weally bad down thewre… wike wittle bits of pains and bad bad. When I touchie my wittle pwaces dey dun feewl wike anyfin. 

~Dat jus meanz it wowrk! Chu can hab babies!!~

*Sniffle* Weally!? Otay! Wets make dem now!

*Belial cringes as the smell of dead flesh/skin turning old already, but does the special huggies anyways. As expected, Sandy is in even more pain and just sits there crying and peeing a little bit. Then Belial shoots his baby making milkies into the sagging, rotting hole. Then he surprises Sandy with another shot so ‘her’ “wittle milkie makies will gwrow big”.*

Why do da spewcial huggies huwrt wike dat? *sniff* I feewl moah bad now.

~Sandy Wandy, das why dey awre spewcial! Be a gud giwrl fo meh and wowrk hawd to make da babiez!~

H-how do I do dat? I dun knowz how to make babiez!

~Chu must stay inside dis wittle rwoom fo meh an sweep a wot. Chu can stay on da bedies but NU poopies on dem! Always poopies on da flooowr fo meh or I will get weally mad at chu.~

\------

*Sandy spends ‘her’ days in Belial’s Mommy Room getting bigger and bigger. She gets to eat tons of food as long as she takes her Mommy Shot each day. Slowly, her little milkies swell up and start to hang down and lay against the floor. Belial praises her milkies ever day. The bigger her milkies, the less mad he gets at her poopies on the bed. She’s dumb, but god is she swollen. Her tummy starts to get bigger, and Belial is overjoyed. He brings her gifts like flowers, pretty rocks, and tasty fruits. Sandy is so happy to feel loved. Her rotten orifice starts to heal up and even grow some fur over it too. Belial thinks Sandy is really pretty now. Sandy loves being a swollen mommy. She gets treated so well now. One day, months later, Sandy’s tummy starts to hurt, but she refuses to tell Belial like an idiot. For hours she pretends to be okay while her belly aches and aches. Finally, it happens. Sandy goes to do a poopies on the floor and suddenly…*

*Sniff* Maybe if I poopies… a wittle bit… I… owIE! OW OW OW NUUUU--- GHGGHGHGHHG-- *WHEEZE*

~I’m hewe! Wut is dis!? Wut!?~

It HUWWWWWRTS! NUU OWCHIE OW OW OW! SumTHIN IS BWEAKING MEH-


	2. The Trials of Mommy Sandy

Content Guide:

A / used for sentences is Gran's dialogue

*The once semi-sealed wounds on Sandy split back open. Stitches that were never removed bulge in the flesh as something inside fights its way out. One by one, each stitch snaps and lets more of the hole open up. Sandy’s birth is much worse now, fighting against flesh, stitches, and nature itself. Then, as the final stitches blow, a small slimy packet shoots out of Sandy’s wounds. The little bundle is a fluffy surrounded in womb-membranes.*

W-wut… *sniffles* happened… ow… 

~Wook!! A babie! Sit up chu dumb wittle mawre! Dis is da babie!~

WeaLLY? I DID IT!? I MADE DA BABIEZ…. wOWIEZ… 

/*sniff…* mew… mew../

~It needs milkies!!! Sandy, gib dem do da babie! noW!~

My milkies so big… hurties a lil… but otay. Fo da babie! Hewre chu go wittle spewcial babie!

~I am gon name it Gwan!~

B.. but…

~But wut? Hm?~

But… I made da babie… can I name it?

~No! Stawp babbwing to meh! I am da one who made chu able to hab babie! I am da one dat gawve chu da spewcial huggies! I name it! HMPH! Now make it dwink.~

Otay otay :(... hewre chu go wittle guy, dwink up. 

*This is when the treatment of Sandy changes yet again. Belial loves Gran feistily, but largely tasks Sandy with feeding. She’s given feeder food like slop and oats to make her milkies swell. But it isn’t nearly as tasty as the fruits and treats she used to be given. Not only that, but she’s still taking a Mommy Shot each day to keep her milkies swollen so big that they’re painful and tender to the touch. Gran suckling brings her physical discomfort, but a strange emotional fulfillment. Belial becomes angry every time he catches her tending to Gran happily.*

Awe wittle Gwan is sooo coot! Wittle babieeee I made chu awllllll on my ownz. Weally I did, otay wittle guy?

/mew… o...otay <3/

*Belial enters quietly and was listening to this encounter.*

~Wut?! Do chu wemembewr when I gibbed chu da powah of babies!? I can’t twust chu anymoah wit Gwan! Chu will tuwrn him fwum meh… GIB HIM!~

W-wut!? NU! Dis MUH babie not youwrs! NU! NU DUN GWAB GWAN WIKE DAT!

/MEW MEW MEW!!!!/

~Now chu dun get any fwee time wit Gwan cuz chu wanna make him hate meh. Chu gonna stayz wocked in dis wroom.~

NUUU PWEASE NUUUUU!!! *SOB* *SNIFF*

~An chu gotta gib meh milkies fwum youwr milkies all da days to keep him awive. If chu say nu, he will go to a bye-bye pwace.~

NU!... not da bye-bye pwace… otay… *sniff* I sowwy, pwease jus dun huwt meh owr Gwan.

~Be a gud wittle mawre an nuffin wiwll happen to da babie owr chu…~

*All Sandy gets anymore is slop to eat- not even oats. She downs the slimy mix of food and takes a Mommy Shot. She wants to cry like a pathetic mare, but knows Belial will yell. To get the milk, he presses on her swollen milkies with his hooves and forces it to spurt out into bowls. Sometimes the stomping leaves bruises that seal up milk ducts, so he has to twist and grind to get more to come out. She doesn’t see Gran anymore at all. Each day, she misses how well Belial used to treat her, and realizes that he only did so when she was making a baby for him. But babies are lost to Belial, so making one is sad. Suddenly, she thinks of a solution all on her own. It’s a huge, remarkable, skin-tingling solution that only a mare so obscenely dumb could think of, since, well, it was genius. Still dumb though.*

*One day…*

I wike bein spewcial fwiends wit chu Bewial… <3 Wemembewr da huggies?

~Oh siwwy mawre. Is dat wut chu tink about?~

Mmmmmm… maybe a wittle bitty bit. 

*Sandy shakes her hips a little and Belial’s stallion instincts start to kick in, because even smarties are dumbass pieces of shit. The only difference is that they have half a brain cell laid nicely on top of all the shit.* 

~Why do chu tink about da huggies? Do chu miss dem? *degenerate panting*~

Heehee, i dunnooooo.

*Belial gives into his cunt-brain instincts and gives Sandy special huggies. It’s over with very fast and was fairly brutish as well.*

Tank chuuuu Bewialllllll!

~Hmph. Dumb wittle mawre.~

*Slowly, Sandy’s belly starts to swell again. And as it does, Belial changes. He brings treats and flowers again. Her slop goes away as her belly grows a new babie. Or does it?*

Dere I go… dis wiwll do- OWCHIE, otay otay.

*Sandy did something the night before Belial was tricked into giving special huggies. With the strength of a chromosome-deficient fluffy, she scrambled her womb up tight with her own hooves. It bled, but hurt only a little because so many nerves had been scrambled by Belial when he made her into a mare. All that was left was the sad Mare-Hole, now leading to a mushy organ pile tucked up inside of her. But why the expanding belly? Dumbass Belial started to store her poopies up her Mare-Hole and into the organ mush!*

Dat will be gud enuff fowr meh today! I wook weally big now, wike a big good mawre. Bewial weally wuves meh again too! So manyz tweats and foodies…. Heehee. I am big smart!

~Hewwoooo.. My wittle Sandy Wandyyyy! I got chu sum of da goodies fowr hewlping make da babie gwow!~

Tank chu! *numnumnum*

~Im pwoud of da way chu dun poopies awll ovah now. Chu weally wisten to meh!~

Yes! I wan make chu pwoud! YAY! Heehee!! Deez tweats tastiez! 

~Sandy Wandy, why duz it smewll so much in hewre? Woo, so poopie.~

Hm? I dun smewll it. 

~I will jus cwean dis wroom fo chu! Das okay.~

*This horrifying plan of Sandy’s admittedly went pretty well so far. Her tummy was growing by the day, Belial was giving her attention, and there was no baby to have taken away. But also, storing shit in your rotten, scrambled flesh isn’t the best idea. The smell just couldn’t be hidden anymore. The putrefied remains of the womb leaked out and had to be stuffed back in secretly. The poopies lodged inside started to liquify from the blood and lymph fluid mixing in with the unrecognizable womb. Belial still gave Sandy lots of love, but never stayed long because of the smell. Sandy also started to feel stranger and stranger as her body decayed. One day, she fell very ill. She cried helplessly on the ground, kicking her stupid little feet around and rolling over from side to side. Belial comes to gather some milkies, give her a treat and a shot, but is struck by her illness.*


	3. A Family in Danger

~Huh! Sandy Wandy! Wut is dis!? Awre chu hab da babie now!? Is not weady yet, da bewlly is not big enough yet.~

WAHHHHHHH OUCHIE OUCHIE NUUUUU MY BEWLLY HUWWRTS…. AHHH NUUUUU…. *sob* *pant*

~Wemme see da pwaces down dere fo da babie. It wooks…. Oh Sandy! Da smewll! *Ack!* Sumthin is wong, I can tewll! Wemme jus-~

*Suddenly, the entire shit-organ stew that had been brewing in Sandy for months can’t be contained anymore. Her body clenches involuntarily and shoots the horridly rancid, slimey concoction out of the healed Mare-Hole. It blasts all over Belial’s face and body in an unfaltering stream, until all that is left is steady leaking of dribbles. Sandy is crying and flapping her stupid microwings,, but feels so much better. Belial is in shock, not even aware of the rancid mixture coating himself as well as half the room.*

~Dis… *sniff*.... Is… is my fauwlt… I.. I made chu into a mawre fo making babies… but I did a bad wittle job on it and wuined chu. Awll youwr body pwaces got messed up by meh. Now dis is awll my fauwlt. Da babie chu wewre makin is all gone now, to da bye-bye pwace… Awll cuz I made youwr poopie pwaces and babie making pwaces too mixie uppy! NUUUUU!!!! *sob* I am sowwy Sandy Wandy…~

*So, it seems that Belial has interpreted Sandy’s “”””shitty”””” plot as nothing more than a flaw in his own Mare-Maker surgery. It’s easy to scramble the wrong organs I guess, and he figured that’s what happened. But how will this dumb, twisted fluffy Sandy respond to such a horrible situation?*

Weally? Weally sowwy? *sniff*

~Ye…~

Den maybweeeee chu shud be nice to meh!!!!! 

~I WIWLL!!! YE!!! Pwease… lemme be da good boy fo chu…~

Gib meh back da babie! It minezz! 

~Mmmm… buh….~

NU! MineZ!

~O-otay… *sniff* I wiwll miss Gwan… buh otay...~

*Calls for Gran who hobbles in uneasily*

/M...mew…?/

Hewwo! Come hewre babie…

/N...nu :C/

HUH? BABIE? MEH BABIE? 

/Who… awr chu? Mew...?/

Wh…. chu… Meh… Am youwr mommu :(

*Baby Gran backs up nervously, even though Belial is the one covered in the shit-organ stew.*

Babie pwease… 

~Chu can keep him! I cant do dis anymoah!~

*Belial runs off and shuts the door, trapping a fearful Gran in the smelly room with a mama he can’t recognize.*

/Mew… nu…. Nu… meh scawed.../

*Belial doesn’t come back the next day. Sandy is figuring out how to get Gran to trust her more so he will drink milkies again.*

/Mmm…. Hungy…. Mmmm mew.../

Babie come hewre, lemme gib chu da milkies wike old times!!

/Hu… hungy… otay.../

*Suckling next to the smelly, broken Mare-Hole reluctantly*

Das a good babie… now awll will be otay fo us!

*But, when Belial arrives the next day, it’s only to shove food into the room and nothing more. It’s measly slop that only an adult fluffy can eat, but Sandy has convinced Gran to suckle milkies. But Belial isn’t giving the Mommy Shots anymore. Sandy’s milkies start to shrink day by day, but the food available isn’t safe for babies. Gran can try to nom it, but he just spits it up and has belly aches. He keeps suckling on the weakening milkies.*

/Mew… MEW!!! Milkies, mommu!!! Weaw awr da milkies!!!/

Babie I twy fo chu, buh nu moah wanna come out now. Daddu dun gib meh mommy shots fo chu. My milkies…. Dey… dey smol… 

*suckling harder to no avail, and Gran begins to cry*

Hm.. babie.. I mus hewp… wut if I.. I do wut Bewial did? I… I step an-

*Sandy crushes their own milkies under their hooves like when Belial gathered milkies. Their body is used to this and the last bits of milk dribble onto the floor for Gran to lap up hungrily.*

/Mommu I hungy stiww.../

Buh babie I hab no moah milkies.. Maybwe Bewial wiwll hewlp soon and gib meh a shot fo milkies! Jus be stwong fo meh!

*As the days move forward, Belial only delivers slop and doesn’t stick around no matter how hard Sandy pleads for a shot. For some reason, he won’t give one to them. And then slowly, it seems, Sandy is not so much of a mare anymore. Void of a womb and at a loss of milkies, Sandy is reverting back into a stallion that can’t care for a baby fluffy at all.*

Bwabie... pwease wake uppies fo meh?

/mew.../

Witout bewial hewre to gib me a mommiez shot i nu make moah milkies. Sumting wong is happenin to meh babie..

*Belial opens the door and throws in some slop before trying to hurry out, but Sandy jumps on his hind legs and holds on tightly with that tard strength.*

BEWIALLLLL PWEASEEE NU GO NUUUU CHU HAB TO GIB MEH DA SHOT FO MAKIN DA MILKIES! PWEASE…!!!!

~AHHH NUU GET AWF OF MEH!!!~

WHY YOU NU GIB MEH SHOT??? IT HUWTS BUT I NU CARE!

~Cuz I dun wanna huwt chu anymoah den I did. I messed chu all up fwum twying to make chu a mamas. So, nu moah mamas!~

But… but Gwan hab nu milkies fo dwinking. I nu make da milkies now. He keeps sweeping! 

~I nu cawre nu moah, I jus want chu to be da old sandy wandy…~

Chu nu cawre abut Gwan? GWAN!? Das nu true! Too wate to be da old sandy wandy fo chu. I am da mama now fo da babie. 

*Belial looked at Gran who was asleep on the floor, too hungry to play or even walk around. He realized suddenly that Gran was his actual child, whether he cared or not. Not only that, but Gran was not doing okay anymore without milkies. His sadistic, tarded but smartie heart was overcome with a sense of responsibility more mature than the first round of guilt when he had simply abandoned Sandy senselessly. But ironically, that all began when Sandy manipulated Belial into believing he had messed up the surgery. How much is the starvation of Gran also Sandy’s responsibility now?*

~M… maybeh… I shud get chu a mommy shot…~

PWEASE PWEASEEEEE BEWIAL!!! PWEASE!!! *sniff* *sob* *hiccup*

*Belial ran off and came charging back with a mommy shot and jabbed Sandy haphazardly. Sandy cried out but was excited that they could become a mama again for Gran. That is, if the milkies returned fast enough…*


End file.
